


Welcome home

by wacky_roma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal, Cute Ending, Gay, Help, Hetalia, Hot, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, Tags, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi, boy on boy, boys, gaaaaaaaah, idk - Freeform, kathulu, old writting, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacky_roma/pseuds/wacky_roma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has come home from the store a bit earlier than expected. What he finds America doing when he gets back is an even bigger shock to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just popped into my mind. Be warned: sexual content so if you do not want to read about America and England screwing then I advise you do not read this fan fiction. Thank-you and I hope you enjoy, you perverted little minds ;)

England just came home from the grocery store, he walked through the front door of his house and set the plastic bags down on his spotless kitchen counter.

England started taking out the grocery items one by one when he remembered that America had been staying with him for a few months now, and like hell he's doing this by himself, if America lived with him he had to follow his house rules and be respectful (if possible).

Not that America was rude or anything, but he wasn't downstairs watching reality TV like all the other times England was gone shopping.

Guess you couldn't blame him, England always gives a specific time that he would be back and was never early or late, except for today.

Today had been the first time that England was not home at his given time.

“Bly me!” England exclaimed as he looked at the clock and found he had come home a whole hour early.

“oh well” he thought.

“America!” England yelled.

There was no answer, he tried calling for him once more, “AMERICA!”

Again there was no answer.

“stupid git.” said England beginning to get frustrated.

England exited the kitchen and made his way up the stairs towards Americas guest room.

He stopped when he herd a familiar sound coming from Americas bedroom...

England peered into Americas room and went stiff, he began to blush at what he saw.

America didn't see England by the door due to him shutting his eyes tightly while he pumped his length.

“ah. E-England... oh fuck... England!” yelled America hunching his back with a sudden jerk as he sped up his pace.

England widened his eyes and let his jaw drop, he was getting extremely turned on by hearing his name being yelled in such a manner.

“England... God damn I wish this was you... mmm, England...”

England watched as America continued to yell more sorts of things like that, he was half hard now and couldn't take watching him for much longer.

England walked inside the bedroom unnoticed by America and made his way to the side of the bed where he climbed on and sat next to America.

America was moving to much on his own to notice that England had climbed on the bed with him.

England leaned down to Americas ear, but before he could do anything America suddenly stopped pumping his length, jumping to his surprise to see England.

“oh my god, E-England I uh I-” America drifted off in a train of babbling nonsense that didn't last too much longer.

“America its alright. Everythings jim dandy!” England assured him.

“W-what?” America was so confused. Why was he being so chill about jacking off to him?

“oh god, America… please don’t stop. I have to hear you, I need to watch you.” said England with pure lust in his eyes as he grabbed Americas hand and pumped with him.

“E-England!” America continued as he began pumping his own length along with England.

“oh America, your so hot when you moan.” England whispered in Americas ear.

“A-Ah! hah!” America wasn't exactly capable to make any sense out of his words what-so-ever anymore.

“You like this don’t you America? I bet you love my hand stroking your dick.” England was fully hard now, it was starting to get painful as it constricted in his pants.

“F-Fuck yes!” yelled America.

“America your making me so hard.” England assured him.

“England! I-I’m going to….!” America yelled as he started shaking.

There was no way England was going to finish America off so quickly, he took his hand off America just before the orgasm hit.

“….What the h-hell!” America asked looking pretty pissed.

England grabbed Americas shirt and lifted it off his head, then did the same with his.

America stared at England’s bare chest, he was surprised at how fit he was.

England climbed on top of America and leaned down, pressing his lips against the youngers passionately.

America licked England’s bottom lip asking for permission to enter, England let the American inside willingly as they swirled their tongues around, exploring each others mouths.

England started kissing, biting, and sucking Americas neck, leaving red marks on his soft light skin.

“a-ah. hah. E-England…” America sighed into his hair as England continued to explore all the different places on his neck.

England kissed practically every part of Americas chest and stomach, stopping at his nipples to give them a lick, then beginning to suck on them due to the approval from America.

America was starting to get impatient with England, he wanted his mouth on a different spot of his body if you know what I mean.

In one swift movement America flipped England and himself over, thus making him on top and England on the bottom.

“Getting rather impatient are we?” England said teasingly making Americas erection twitch.

America kissed England for a few seconds, then slowly began to unbutton and unzip England’s pants.

He then pulled them down fast followed by his boxers, leaving England completely naked.

“Well that’s no fair! I want to see you too!” England scolded as he leaned up and started to pull down Americas pants.

Before he could finish America pushed him back down holding him by the shoulders.

“I would hold on a ‘tick’.” said America in the most seductive voice he could find as he slid down and took the head of England’s member in his mouth.

“A-America! w-wait! I-I ah!” protested England as he grabbed a fistful of Americas hair to hold on too as he sucked him off.

America took England out of his mouth for a second “oh shut up, I know your loving this! look see!” said America as he swirled his tongue around England’s head teasing him.

“A-America! d-don’t stop! oh god don’t stop!” yelled England as he tightened his grip on Americas hair.

“ont orry I ont!” America tried to say as he took England whole is his mouth almost chocking on his length.

“A-America! I think I’m going to-!” England shouted with a painful orgasm almost taking him.

America slid his mouth up, releasing England’s member.

“You bastard!” shouted England in protest.

“Hey dude! You wanted to undress me!” America said sarcastically.

“Twat.” England teased as he sat up and finished taking off Americas pants, throwing them to some random place in the room.

“Get the lube in that drawer over there.” America commanded.

England did so and handed it to America, he squeezed some out of the bottle onto his hand and slicked up his fingers.

“This… is going to hurt….” America said seeming concerned.

“You git, its not like we haven’t done this before!” England explained.

“Haha! oh yeah, I forgot!” America said as he slowly pushed one finger into England’s entrance.

“Ah!” moaned England as pain mixed with pleasure hit him hard.

America slid his finger in and out, eventually forming a rhythm. He added in another finger and started to scissor inside England.

“America... oh god, right there!” England half yelled half moaned.

“England that was so hot! I cant wait to hear what you sound like when I’m doing this with my dick!” America exclaimed as England blushed.

America slid out his fingers and began searching for the bottle of lube, pouring some of the contents into his hand.

“Here, allow me” England said looking at America with the most needy look he’d ever given him.

England then took the bottle of lube from America and also poured some on his hands. England rubbed the lube on Americas shaft, slicking it up and getting him ready.

“Ah. Hah” moaned America as England did so.

England let go and laid on his back, readying himself for America.

“I’m ready…” England told America as he looked up at him.

America grabbed England’s waist and slowly pushed himself into his partner until he was almost in all the way. England was having none of that as he arched his back making America push in fully.

“Oh god.” England moaned.

“Are you okay?” America asked him.

“Yes, fine. Now god damn it move!” England yelled at him.

America did as he was told and slowly thrusted in and out at a slow and steady pace.

“A-America! faster!” yelled England as he moaned louder and louder.

“Oh man this feels so good, England!” yelled America as he sped up his pace again making England moan even louder.

“America! Switch places with me! I want to fuck you too!” England said as America obeyed, sliding out of England’s entrance.

They flipped them selves over, thus England on top and America on the bottom.

“Don’t waist your time finger fucking me, just shove it in! I need you so bad England!” American exclaimed as England leaned down giving him a small kiss.

America lubed up England’s shaft as he moaned with the feel of Americas hand on his length.

“O-Oh. Hah.” England moaned shutting his eyes tightly.

“Man England you sure are hard!” America said with a smile.

“You should be proud. Your the one who made me this way, your such a tease.” England flirted.

“Ha ha I bet I did! Aren't I hot?!” America bragged as he continued to jack him off.

“Whatever you twit! For that i'm going to fuck you extra hard!” yelled England.

“Sounds good to me!” said America as England pushed him back down on the bed, shoving his member into Americas entrance.

“Ah! Oh fuck, England!” America moaned as he pushed himself harder into England’s thrusts.

”I bet you like that you dirty boy... You want it rough don’t you?” England teased as he trusted in harder and deeper.

“Fuck yeah! Faster, England!” America moaned as he grabbed the sheets.

“You are never allowed to make love to anyone else but me! Your mine, America!” England yelled replacing his moans.

“I’m yours forever England! Ahh shit! I-I-I’m going to….!” And with that America came on his own chest, releasing several shots of cum “ARTHUR!”.

Hearing his real name was too much for England to handle, a few thrusts later he came inside his lover, “ALFRED!”

England plopped down on top of America as they both panted, their chests sticky with cum.

“England…?” America asked.

“Yes?” Replied England.

“I love you.” America stated as he nuzzled England’s neck.

“I-I love you too.” England stated back as he kissed Americas forehead, falling into a heavy sleep.


End file.
